


comely

by Aja



Category: Het Achterhuis | The Diary of Anne Frank - Anne Frank, Neutral Milk Hotel (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Holocaust, Horror, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: I know that she will live forever.





	comely

In his dreams he visits the house at Prinsengracht and thinks he can smell her body in the walls. When he wakes she is there beside him in bed, still in the white dress with her hair pinned to one side, smiling. 

She plays his guitar, and he listens with his head in her lap, threading his fingers in the folds of her skirts. "I'm so glad I brought you along," she says, her fingers like rivets all along his shoulders. She presses down, hard, against his chest, leaving indentations there like the gaunt circles under her eyes.

He plucks the rose from her brain and swallows her, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny thing in 2006 for a friend's birthday and remembered it just now and decided I wanted it on AO3. Thanks for indulging me.


End file.
